Information concerning the status of a vehicle on a highway is currently provided by variable advisory message signs and radio broadcasts, but these methods provide incomplete information that is inconvenient to access. Advisory message signs are typically constructed along only urban highways, are usually situated at distant intervals, and are often difficult to read. Radio broadcasts that address the status of a vehicle on a highway are provided infrequently and are supported by detection methods that are limited in nature.
Data collection and dissemination regarding the status of a vehicle on a highway currently focuses on the aftereffect that a vehicle has on surrounding traffic patterns.
In Japanese Patent laid-open Application No. 2004-78562, a communication system is disclosed for transmitting information regarding the driver's status to a remote vehicle. This patent application, however, does not disclose a system for providing an advisory message to other vehicles regarding the location of the occupants of a vehicle on a highway. Further, it does not disclose a system for providing information regarding the relative operational characteristics of a car in the same said location, and does not provide an advisory message that focuses on vehicle operations that are outside the scope of typical highway driving.